


预知梦

by normyw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normyw/pseuds/normyw
Summary: Shaw梦见自己爱上并失去了一个女人，于是她把这个女人绑架了。





	预知梦

Sameen Shaw是个不做梦的人。  
对她来说，“梦”这个字眼，就像是很多其他字眼一样，比如“幸福”，“伤心”，“爱情”或者“鬼魂”，毫无意义。她没法理解那些字眼，当然也没有办法理解“梦”。但这不妨碍她了解它，Shaw读过弗洛伊德，也看过穆赫兰道，她在内心把“梦”和对现实的怪异投射形成的乐园联系在一起，给它下了自己独特的定义，就和其他的字眼一样。

Shaw也曾经期盼过做梦，在她的父亲车祸去世之后。  
她没能做到梦，有一团浓重的黑影把应该梦见的她的父亲的形象遮蔽了，她确实看到了那辆翻到的车，披在身上的毯子，黑人消防员的焦急面庞，但那些只不过是回忆，而不是梦境。

Sameen Shaw只想告诉他原本载自己去看的那场球赛的结果。  
结果是，她不得不告诉自己，在坟墓面前说和在梦里说其实也没有什么两样。

她在医学院的日子，第一次解剖尸体时，晚上也没有做梦；理所应当地，在她被医院开除，加入政府，狙击清除恐怖分子时，也没有做梦。她也不会梦见那些普通人会梦见的东西，不管是好吃的牛排，绝赞的f，还是路过的一条机灵的狗。Shaw没有喜好，也没有憎恨；她确实有习惯，比如阅读医学论文，比如喝威士忌，比如了解枪械知识，不过也就这样了。

这很好，她没有睡眠问题，Shaw能够很快地补充精力，然后把它们通通发泄掉。

所以你可以想见，当Shaw发现自己做梦的时候，是有多惊讶了。另外，“惊讶”，在Shaw的定义里就是出现了不可测的情况。

这一天没有什么出奇，也没有特别的原因，Shaw在德国出差，利用炸药干掉了目标，搭晚上的飞机回到德州，准备放个假。Shaw吃了糟糕的飞机餐，因为不想忍受隔壁小孩的哭闹，于是在洗手间里呆了半个小时。  
噢，Shaw的搭档Cole死了，顺便说一句，他被某个杀手干掉了。Shaw正是因此申请了假期，另外，她查到了凶手就在德州。

Shaw在飞机上戴上眼罩，睡觉，她很清楚自己睡着了，因为她的意识像从前一样遵循了规律，按照习惯，变得昏沉。  
Sameen Shaw有点累，她能感受到肩膀的肌肉的放松，还有飞机上很暗的一圈蓝色灯。

接着，她看见了一些东西。  
不是记忆，因为Shaw的记忆里从来不存在这个人，更准确一点来说，这是一个女人。她很高，有一头棕色的长卷发，发梢有些毛躁，眼睛很大，同样是棕色的，鼻梁很高，鼻尖有点儿适合捏的软肉，嘴唇的弧度漂亮到可以去当唇膏的代言模特。她套着件皮衣，皮裤贴身，把曲线勾勒得十分明显。

在Shaw打量完她之后，“这是个梦”的认知就浮现了。毋庸置疑，Shaw记起了自己是在睡眠中，那么，看到不属于记忆的景象，就是所谓的“梦”了。

Shaw怀疑这是一场chun梦，并且开始分析自己潜意识中偏好的类型。就在这时候，这个女人朝Shaw走过来了，她的表情严肃，以至于Shaw想要翻白眼；再然后，Shaw看见有一双手把女人抓走了，她的腹部开始流血。

Shaw开始用专业的目光看待这件事，她知道女人还能撑上一会儿，女人会很疼，也会很累，想睡觉。果然，女人的头缓缓地往旁边靠去，她的周围是一片虚无，所以这种依靠的动作看起来十分诡异。女人捂着伤口，她闭上眼睛。

Shaw知道她的体温会逐渐下降，从情况来看，她应该伤到了脏器。

最后，女人理所当然地死亡了。  
Shaw看见她突然躺在了停尸间，冷冷的灯光把她的眼睛打得非常亮。Shaw突然想要试着动一下，于是她脱离了虚无，以自己的身体走到那个女人面前。

女人躺着，没有闭眼睛，所以没有普通死人的安详。但她的表情确实也不狰狞或者恐惧，她死得很完美，Shaw觉得自己可能死的时候，也顶多做到这样了。

这让Shaw对这个女人有那么一点儿好感。  
当然，如果女人现在爬起来，变成丧尸或者什么东西，让Shaw能够一枪射死，她也会觉得挺好玩的。

女人没有爬起来。  
她保持了死亡的状态，让Shaw能够绕着她打量了一圈，她的身体现在是完全露出的，因为死人并没有什么尊严可言，Shaw于是看清了她肩膀上的伤痕，她耳后的，很多地方的，还有腹部的。

Shaw动手检验了一下伤口，和她的猜测完全相符，这让Shaw有点得意。  
然后Shaw思考，她为什么会梦见这个女人。

Shaw犹豫着，伸手把女人的眼睛合上，于是女人突然醒来，抓住她的手，露出笑容，眼里带泪，将Shaw抱入怀中。  
Shaw注意到她又穿上了皮衣皮裤，这让Shaw内心有一点遗憾。

Shaw听不见这个女人说话，但她确实自顾自说了很多，嘴巴一张一合。Shaw试图推开她，但是没有用，女人抱得很紧，她的上肢力量还不错，Shaw想。

然后女人吻了她。  
Shaw觉得这部分大概是瞎扯，因为场景过的很快，几乎是女人刚刚吻到她的嘴唇，Shaw就看见她在自己身下全身泛红的模样，在Shaw还没记住她勾着自己脖颈的模样时，又变成了她睡着了，乖乖躺在Shaw的身边，甚至还与Shaw十指紧扣。

怪异。  
Shaw想，然后她看见女人开始消失，在她消失的同时，疼痛的感受挤入Shaw的脑海，Shaw忍受不住地跪下来，那女人徒劳地伸出手，在她触碰到Shaw的时候，Shaw一瞬间就不疼了，但当Shaw去抓她的手时，女人就彻彻底底地消失了。

Root。  
Shaw听见自己的声音，然后她感觉到有什么东西从她眼睛里往下落。Shaw低头看，她的手背上有一滴水。她尝了一口，咸的。

是汗水吗？  
Shaw想，然后意识到自己全身上下都是干的。  
所以是泪水，Sameen Shaw下了定义，又解释了一个新现象，但是她觉得很不舒服。

很荒谬。  
然后Shaw站起来，努力对抗身体的疼痛。她真的太疼了，头是疼的，手是颤抖的，胸口的心脏拼命地跳着，直到她的脸开始涨红，她的耳朵也疼，肩膀也疼。

Root。  
Shaw自己念了一遍，尽管不理解这是个什么东西的名称，或者某个动作的指代，但她确实感到好一点了。

于是Shaw开始念它。  
Root，Root，Root，Root，Root......

Shaw往前走，她走进光里，所以她醒来，瞳孔上残留的女人的影像一晃而过。  
然后是飞机降落时，隔壁的孩子突然撞到头的影像。

“飞机准备降落，请各位乘客做好准备。”  
Shaw捂着头，按照提示把安全带扣紧，然后她听见一声啼哭。

隔壁的孩子撞到了头。

见鬼。  
Shaw瞪着眼睛想，然后惊骇地看见一个棕发的背影从她面前经过。

那是个空姐，非常明显，从她的歪向一侧的帽子，漂亮的蓝色丝巾，还有特定的制服都看的出来。  
从背影来看，她还有一副极好的身材。

Shaw站起来，顺着人流往前走。她的内心有一点儿不安的急躁，驱使她的步速比平常要快一点，也驱使她挤过了前面的几个人。

女人在机舱门口。

Sameen Shaw收到了来自她的一个微笑，那是非常标准的笑容，虚假到Shaw愣了神。这就是她梦里的女人，而这个女人居然对她假笑。  
Shaw感到胸口一阵气闷，有别的旅客从她身后抢道而过，把她往前一挤。Shaw立刻稳住了自己，而那个女人则第一时间闪开了。

她居然闪开了。  
Shaw没由来地恼怒，然后她扭头，走了。

女人在她背后照样地对每个下飞机的乘客说些惯常的好话。

Shaw险些就走远了。  
但她还是在来得及的时刻走了回来。

那个女人明显感到惊讶，轻声问她是否忘记了东西。  
Sameen Shaw看了她一眼。

“我忘记问你要电话号码了。”  
Shaw冷着脸说道。

女人错愕地笑了，漂亮的棕色眸子在光下意味不明地闪着。  
她想了想，和同事说了句话，然后走了出去。

Shaw本能地跟着她。

女人回头，长长的棕发歪着，每一丝发梢都保养得光滑柔顺。  
“我可以腾出半个小时，喝杯咖啡。”

Shaw微点了头。  
她们往外走，从不同的通道，过了安检，然后在外面碰面。这其实是个折磨人的过程，她离Shaw很近，但随时可以从人群中消失，Shaw没有她的联络方式，也没有别的东西。这个女人可能随时搭上另一班飞机远走。

当然，Shaw是最好的士兵，她不会觉得折磨。  
她只是不太高兴地等了一段时间而已。

她们最终在外头会面了，隔着一段路。  
Shaw眨了眨眼，突然看见那女人被车撞的画面。她不假思索地上前，带着女人转身，手臂按压着女人的，距离咫尺。

车呼啸而过。

女人现在正靠着墙，胸口正常地起伏，她挑起眉。  
Shaw没有说话，女人也没有。

女人微微低头，她轻轻的呼吸几乎要钻进Shaw的唇齿之间。  
Shaw舔了舔唇，她不是傻子，女人也不是。

“我的拯救者。”  
女人笑起来，不是那种虚假的笑，是那种嘲讽又轻佻的恶意微笑。她错过了Shaw的唇，当然，这并不是说Shaw原先打算吻她或者怎么样。

那会是疯了，去吻一个第一次见面的女人。  
拯救她，当然没问题，Shaw就是干这行的，但是趁机占便宜不是她的作风。

“咖啡。”  
Shaw冷静地说道。

“噢，这是你的名字吗，亲爱的？”  
女人眨了眨眼，她往后靠了一点，仰着头，脖颈白的很，就那么晃Shaw的眼。她摘下那条丝巾，捻成条，然后一圈又一圈，意有所指地绕在纤细的手腕上。

上帝啊，Sameen Shaw想，意识到她会梦见这个女人，至少有一件事是正确的——这女人确实是她中意的类型。

“Shaw。”  
“可爱的名字。”

Shaw瞪了那女人一眼，不仅因为她没有按照社交默认规则也说出自己的名字，更因为她胆敢对Shaw用“可爱”这个字眼。

于是她们去喝了咖啡。  
女人的黑色指甲抚摸着马克杯的边缘，脑袋总是歪的，自然地开始说一些有的没的的事情，Shaw偶尔吐槽一句。

然后Shaw在咖啡杯的倒影里再次看见女人的尸体。  
她吐出了口中的咖啡，感到胸口一阵紧缩。

“Root......”  
Shaw念着新学会的咒语，成功迎上了女人惊愕的眼神。

“你是怎么知道我的名字的？”  
Root眸色一转，兴味盎然地舔了舔唇。  
“你跟踪我很久了？”

“......我其实是在说‘树根’，中世纪的时候，其实树根是可以入药的，人们普遍相信它有各种各样神奇的药效。”  
Shaw面色冷淡。

到底是什么样的人才会叫“Root”这个怪名字？！

“那你为什么不念Shaw呢？我猜你一定也能给‘杂木林’找到药用价值。”  
Root的手指现在抓住了Shaw了，就像是她的言语，或者是一闪而过的红润舌尖抓住了Shaw的眼睛一样。  
“医生？”

“事实是......”  
Shaw挣开了Root的手，语带犹豫。诚实是最好的策略，但是，“我梦见了你”这句话听上去更像个跟踪狂了。

“让我猜一猜，你是个军人，是谁雇佣你来找我的？俄国黑帮？意大利黑手党？CIA？FBI？总不是，北极光吧？”  
Root凑得很近，观察着Shaw，然后她回到自己的位置上，成竹在胸。  
“原来是北极光。”

“你知道不少事情。”  
Shaw说道，仔细地打量Root，就像Root打量她一样。Root的眼里充满了有恃无恐，Shaw知道她的勇气从哪里来，Root想的是，这是个公共场合，尽管有一些遮挡，但Shaw是不可能对她动粗的，一旦起了争执，她有的是办法逃生。

咖啡杯里的液体变得苦涩起来，它微微一晃，十分快速，就像是Shaw猛地出拳打晕了那个女人一样。  
Root软软地倒了下来。

可惜Shaw不打算给她逃生的机会。

Shaw熟练地把她抱起来，顺着她进门就看好的撤离路线。来到门外，Shaw偷了辆车，把她丢进后备箱，然后一路绝尘。  
没关系，她之后有的是时间搞清楚，不管是那个梦，还是这个女人。

Shaw很喜欢在公路上开车的感觉。  
一望无际的道路，炽热的空气，被轮胎碾压过的细碎沙粒，还有路过麦当劳买来的食物。这有那么一点像大海，但比大海更好的是，它确实有一条道路，让你有个指向，一个目标。

那就是人类需要的东西，一个目标。  
（这时候有一个男人的声音闯入Shaw的脑海，他的声音和Root有一点像，说话语速有一点慢。）

Shaw现在开的有点慢了，她单手拆开汉堡的包装，开始吃，店员按照她的要求加了很多黄芥末酱，非常美味。  
如果没有后备箱不断传来的高跟鞋的踢的声音，那就更好了。

“等我吃完。”  
Shaw咕哝了一句，然后喝了一大口可乐。  
阳光越来越烈了，呆在后备箱大概又闷又热，Shaw无端想起了被关在盒子里的猫，然后她因为这个想法而笑起来。

Root确实有一副猫一样的身材，四肢纤长，腰背柔软，在Shaw把她摆进后备箱的时候，很容易就把她的手脚弄好，让她蜷在里面。  
说不定这家伙还学过芭蕾什么的呢，Shaw想。

“你个混蛋。”  
后备箱隔音，所以Root的声音Shaw听不太清楚，但她确实听清楚了这句话，因为Root说的很响亮，也因为同时Root把后备箱给踹开了。  
从后视镜里，Shaw能看见她抓着边缘，没有选择跳车，而是利落地爬到了车顶，带着怒火踹开了副驾驶的玻璃，猛地撞了进来。

Shaw比她动作还要快地踩下刹车，控制方向盘，把那女人晃到一边。Root的腰撞上了车座，她发出一声闷哼，用高跟鞋踢向Shaw的眼睛。

“你弄脏了我的食物。”  
Shaw皱着眉，拿着汉堡的手抓住Root的高跟鞋，她看着黄芥末的酱汁沾到细长的鞋跟上，内心有些可惜。

“你弄脏了我的Jimmy choo！”  
Root抓住了把手，尤不死心地继续用脚对付Shaw。她的腰肢拼命发力，头时不时撞到车顶，而Shaw就跟闹着玩一样，抓住了她的脚，然后开始挠她的脚底心。

Root忍了几秒钟，最终笑了出来，泄了气，差点就落到玻璃渣子堆上去。  
是Shaw下意识把她抱到了自己身上。

Root趁机按下了按钮，Shaw的驾驶座往后靠去，给她腾出了反击的空间。Root的胳膊肘立刻就横在了Shaw的脖颈上，看着她脸色变红，手臂因为试图用力扯走Root而鼓起的肌肉。

“你练得不错。”  
Root一边和Shaw角力，一边拿指甲划过Shaw的肌肉。  
“我很喜欢这个。”

“我不太喜欢女上位。”  
Shaw哼了一声，抬起腰腹，成功让Root撞到了头，然后她把Root背过去按在身下，一面用丝巾把她的手腕绑起来。

“后入式，我其实还蛮喜欢的。”  
Root笑起来，腿向上反踢，猛地击中Shaw的背。借着Shaw松手的瞬间，Root从她身下溜出来，往后坐，Shaw蹲坐在驾驶座上，像野猫那样盯着她。

她们之间隔开了一点儿距离，两个人的头脑也都冷静了下来。

“为什么绑架我？”  
Root发问道，她歪着头，姿态看似放松，但脚尖绷得很直。

“你到底是谁？”  
Sameen Shaw反问道。  
这个女人绝不可能是个空姐，从她之前叫破Shaw的身份来看，她很可能是那种在清单上的高危人物。

Shaw不觉得她像是恐怖分子，但是，这种事情不能从长相来判断。

“你不知道我的身份，还绑架我？噢，难道是一见钟情吗？”  
Root笑起来，她显然是为了惹怒Shaw才这么说的。

“更像是清除威胁。”  
Shaw说道，把“清除”这两个字咬的很重。

Root抿了抿唇，反而露出一点儿被夸的羞涩来，Shaw完全不理解她的脑回路。Root的脑袋瓜里的思绪显然还在飞快地转，她坐下来，肩膀微微放松，黑色的指甲互相摩了摩，像是在整理自己的想法。

“诚实是最好的策略。”  
Root说道，她脱掉了西装外套，露出里面白色的V字背心来。  
“我是个雇佣杀手。”

“我替政府工作。”  
Shaw依旧保持警惕。

“我是最近打听到北极光这个组织的，有一个叫Cole的家伙，我从他身上收到了点消息。”  
Root把包臀的西装裙的侧边撕开，这让她的双腿有更大的活动空间。

“......你难道要在这里跳脱衣舞吗？”  
Sameen Shaw看不下去了，该死的，这女人的腿就非得这么长，这么白吗？  
“Cole是我的搭档，他不会背叛组织给你放消息。”

“真可惜。我记得他已经死了，不是吗？”  
Root耸了耸肩。

Sameen Shaw的肌肉一瞬间紧绷起来。  
“是你？”

“我？不，我没有杀他，我为什么要浪费时间在一个本来就已经要被抹杀的人身上呢？”  
Root斜着躺下来，她现在是真的非常放松了，Shaw完全看得出来。  
“我查到了北极光组织的几个成员，Cole就是其中一个。有趣的是，他给北极光组织打了好几份报告，而那个报告的内容，足够让他死好多遍了。”

“什么内容？”  
Shaw皱起眉，她警告过Cole很多次，无用的好奇会让他被杀。

“等价交换，亲爱的，你还没告诉我，你是怎么知道我的？”  
Root弹了弹舌头，似乎已经确认了Shaw不会真的对她怎么样。

“......”  
Shaw开始深呼吸，她觉得拿枪对付十个恐怖分子都比和这个女人说话来的方便。

“还有，我饿了，你那里应该还有些薯条？”  
Root得寸进尺。

Shaw把包装袋里剩下的东西都扔给她，Root还嫌不够，硬生生从Shaw喝过的可乐里吸了好几口。  
Sameen Shaw真的很讨厌这个女人。

“......我梦见了你。”  
Shaw呼出了一口气。  
“在那架飞机上，我梦见了你。”

“我在听。”  
Root嘴里嚼着，一边还给其他薯条挤上番茄酱。

Shaw在一瞬间觉得和她坦诚并不会遭到怪异的目光，又觉得不如现在就掐死Root了事。  
“我梦见你死了。”

“怎么死的？”  
Root饶有兴致地问，舌头把嘴角的番茄酱舔进去。

“腹部中弹。”  
Shaw面无表情，她指了指Root的耳朵和肩膀。  
“你在耳后和肩膀也有旧伤。”

Root闻言撩起了长发，给Shaw看，她的耳后一片光滑；然后她把背心的肩带往下拉，同样给Shaw展示，那儿也没有任何伤痕。  
最后她从下掀起背心，露出有着软肉的小腹，那儿同样干干净净。

“我同样预见了你会被车撞，所以我把你推开了。”  
Shaw觉得有必要为自己的行为解释一下。

“哇哦。”  
Root挑了挑眉。  
“那么，你是在保护我吗，Shaw？”

Sameen Shaw没动，没点头，也没有摇头。

“我们在你的梦里做了什么吗？”  
Root问道，探究地看向Shaw的眼底，这让Shaw很不舒服，有一种被窥视的感觉，但她没有避开视线。  
“我不认为你是会在乎这种事的人。这世界上，每天，每一分钟都有人死亡。”

“我不理解为什么我梦见了你。”  
Shaw没有正面回答。

“那么你就应该更加详细地把这个梦告诉我。”  
Root紧追不舍。

Shaw没有说话，只是瞥了眼Rood的嘴唇。

“我们上c了。”  
Root了然般地点点头，然后不太理解地又问了一句。  
“那并不能说明什么。”

Shaw这回倒是点头了。

“除非......”  
Root凑近过来，突然吻了下Shaw的嘴唇。  
“我们之间有什么。”

那确实是个简单到极致的吻，甚至没有下流的意味，就像是小熊在草地上翻滚，或者是落叶掉进池塘一样自然。  
但Shaw没有放任Root退后，她本能地抓住了那个女人，保持了这个动作，甚至因为手指用力，让那个女人的牙齿隔着唇瓣死死地压过来。

Root没有闭眼。  
所以Shaw从她棕色的眼眸里看见了自己。

Shaw看见自己举枪自尽，而Root将她抱在怀里，痛不欲生。

“嗯？”  
Root从她们紧密结合的唇齿间发出了疑问。  
她显然意识到Shaw的不对劲。

“我看见我自杀了。”  
Shaw皱了皱眉，后退，一面擦去Root的口红。

“在我死后？”  
Root颇有兴趣，她上下扫了Shaw一眼，很是意外的样子。

“不，你还活着。”  
Shaw摇了摇头，她要被这些幻象给弄疯了。  
“前后矛盾，没有逻辑，如果我死了，我怎么能看见你死亡；如果你死亡，你怎么可能又看见我自杀。最佳的解释应该是......”

“我疯了。”  
Sameen Shaw下了结论，她开始本能地回想在上飞机前有吃过什么东西，或者被什么东西下毒的可能。

“嘿，别往那么坏的地方想。”  
Root笑了一下，她把Shaw的脸掰向自己，语气有一点严肃。  
“不过我确实认识几家不错的精神病院。”

Shaw对她翻了个白眼，然后推开了她的手。

“你要去哪里？”  
Root突然问道，她往Shaw旁边过去，用丝巾包手，然后清理掉散在副驾驶上的玻璃片。她身上有一种特别的东西，好像不管什么怪异的事情，在她看来都是稀疏平常，甚至是好玩的事情。

这一点Shaw挺欣赏。  
事实上，她觉得和Root呆在一起，除去那些令人无语的东西之外，她觉得还可以。Shaw不会想主动走人，或者什么的。

“一个小镇，我追踪到杀死Cole的人就在那儿。”  
Shaw清了清嗓子。

“这应该不是北极光的任务，所以，你现在是在休假吗，宝贝？”  
Root坐上了副驾驶。

“你可以这么说。”  
Shaw点了点头，重新发动了车子。  
Root随时可以跳车，但她没有，相反地，那个女人翘起脚，搁在前面，十分惬意的样子。

“等等。”  
Root突然道，然后她侧过身，给Shaw系上安全带。  
“安全第一。”

Shaw摇了摇头，意识到Root现在开始专职地盯着她看了。  
这可真是......

正确。  
Sameen Shaw莫名其妙地想到了这个单词。  
Root的目光很软和，让Shaw觉得是纯无恶意的，像个孩子或者宠物那样。她也不需要关注，或者回应，她只是在望着Shaw。

这让Shaw感觉她像是在做梦，在Root的目光里做梦，她的思绪飘移，无法集中，某些不知道潜藏在哪里，也不知道究竟是什么的东西翻涌起来，像雾蒙蒙的黑影，也像是一阵微凉的雨。

“我能有部手机吗？”  
Root说道。

“用来打911？”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，然后从口袋里摸出手机丢给Root。  
Root接过去，摆弄了一会儿，期间还伸手出去，似乎是想找信号比较好的地方。

然后她开始读Shaw的档案。  
读出声的那种，一条接着一条，用她那烦人的小颤音，偶尔发出一两声惊叫，或者夸赞。

Sameen Shaw完全不想理她。  
直到Root过来咬她的耳朵，嘴唇黏糊糊地磨蹭来磨蹭去。

“念我的档案让你兴奋？”  
Shaw嗤笑了一声。

“你很完美，我必须得说，某种程度上，我是个粉丝呢。”  
Root很理解Shaw没有将她推开是什么意思。

几个小时之后天色暗了下来。

“所以，你平常就负责打击恐怖分子吗？”  
Root躺在Shaw的怀里，用脚趾调开空调。

“是这样。”  
Shaw回答，Root身上的伤确实有一些，但是很少，而且很浅。Root之前在她身下笑着说这是科技的力量。

“我的英雄。”  
Root的手指碰了碰Shaw的长发，她的言语里透露出对Shaw的认同，而这让Shaw感到一阵舒适。

不是总有人感谢你的，即便你做了正确的事情。

“北极光是个不错的地方，排除政府的腐朽气息之外。”  
Root笑了起来。  
“我有的时候也会卖一些消息给你们，你知道吗？”

“为了个好价钱？”  
Shaw问道。

“大部分情况下是这样。另外是借你们的手去杀掉一些想杀我的人。你的组织相当神秘，但任何事物都有漏洞，我很擅长发现它们。”  
Root眨了眨眼。  
“我还客串过几回你们组织的拷问者呢。”

“你会做噩梦吗？在杀了人之后？”  
Shaw突然问道。

“我不为杀人而感到愧疚，Sameen。”  
Root说道，她念Shaw的名字的样子，让Shaw愣了愣，仿佛看见她紧握手机，贴在耳边，几乎落泪的模样。

这太不正常了。  
Shaw想，即使她是疯了，也不能疯到只能看见Root一个人。

“我很少做梦，也梦不见什么东西，它们只不过......都是过去的事情。”  
Root的拇指抚摸Shaw的嘴唇，然后她吻上来。  
“永远着眼未来，并且，享受当下。”

她们再启程的时候，已经入了夜。  
Shaw开了大概几公里，然后和Root用假身份入住了汽车旅馆。Root从旅馆里买了劣质的葡萄酒，然后她们一人喝了一半。

Shaw有些醉，但头脑总体还算清醒，以至于Root睡在她身边的时候，她深切意识到自己确实不想另睡一间，或者睡地板（看向地板的时候，Shaw突然看见了一个高个男人的影像，蓝眼睛，但那时间很短）。

Root的肌肤很软，呼吸声的频率也很好，所以这大概解释了，Shaw为什么很乐意呆在离她几厘米的地方睡觉。

这是个怎样的女人。  
Shaw一面想，一面闭上眼睛。

然后她感受到一阵熟悉的拉力，周围的场景开始变化。Shaw再次看到了Root，在发现Root换了打扮，打开酒店门，将她绑在椅子上，还拿熨斗威胁的时候，Shaw意识到她又是在一场梦里了。

这场梦很长，情景显然不是同一个时间，而是互相交替的。  
她看见Root和自己玩的很开心，配合默契；也看见Root来救她，持着双枪；当然，Root也很疯，冒险，不顾一切，在天台上左右摇晃。

为了救Shaw。  
这很神奇，Shaw想，她从来是不需要别人来救的。当然她也不需要Root来救。  
Shaw体会不到Root的情感，但是她奉行等价交换的原则。

如果能让Root开心一点，那么她不介意拒绝去巴塞罗那的邀请。

这简直太怪异了。  
Shaw看着自己为梦中的这个Root而软化，或者说是，慢慢在意起来。这就像是梦见自己变成了另一个人。

Shaw醒来了。  
她意识到这是个怪梦。

Root就躺在她身边，半防卫地枕着手臂，露出漂亮的脊背来。Shaw打量她，从头到脚，没发现有什么地方和其他人类不同的。  
为什么Shaw会为了这么一个女人而改变？

Shaw再次睡下去。  
这一次她又看见了Root的死亡。

一样的过程，腹部中弹，然后是停尸间。  
Shaw再次感到了疼痛，但她承受住了，直到Root的尸体突然变成千百条蓝黄相间的电线，蔓延出去，最后消失。

Shaw没忍住，向Root原先所在的地方跨了一步。  
然后她看见一个金色短发的小孩，她隐藏在暗处，挑了挑眉。

这是Root。  
Shaw立刻意识到了，然后她看着那个孩子的身体拔高，头发变长，开枪杀死无辜的人，双指在键盘上翻飞，看见她停止打字，突然就坐在那里，眼睛不那么亮，唇角没有习惯性地上扬，身体反而微微蜷缩。

她很孤单。  
Shaw没由来地想，然后她确定Root是个没有目标的女人。

她需要一个目标。  
（那个男人的声音又出现了，Shaw这次似乎看见了一副眼镜。）

然后Shaw睁开眼睛，发现Root正在给她拍照。  
闪光灯导致Shaw的眼睛生理性地湿润起来。  
Sameen Shaw咒骂了一声，而Root开始混蛋地笑。

“我迟早要杀了你。”  
Shaw咕哝一声。

“你就是这么对待一见钟情的对象的吗？”  
Root鼓了鼓脸颊。

“......我没有。”  
Shaw否认。

“为什么你迟疑了一下，sweetie？”  
Root拍了下Shaw的屁股。

“为什么你还在这里？”  
Shaw抓住了Root的手，但那个女人显然一点都不害怕，甚至开始变本加厉地使用她的手指了。

“你把我绑来的。”  
“你可以逃。”

Root突然笑了一下，然后她开始吻Shaw，很用力地吻，像是要把Shaw的灵魂从那里吸走。  
“我有预感，我们在一起会很好玩的。”

“......预感？”  
Shaw警觉地往后撤，尽管她的舌头和身体都不这么想。

“不巧，我刚刚也做了个梦。”  
Root勾起嘴角。  
“Four、alarm、fire.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：啊，其实这个是平行世界，没有TM的，北极光的消息来源是严刑拷打，所以Root在这个世界基本上又茫然又安全的。大概想表达一个，呃，全新世界里，通过梦这种晦涩不清的东西，让Root和Shaw再次相遇纠缠在一起的感觉。  
> 严格来说，在这篇里两个人并没有相爱，但确实是在往那个目的地慢慢开，等到这条公路开到尽头，就自然而然在一起了吧。也说不定Reese会以加油站小哥的身份出现，Harold是被打劫的便利店老板。  
> 总之就是个一万字的小短篇啦，感谢观看~


End file.
